The Halloween Party
by smirking-muse
Summary: The departmental Halloween party needs some spicing up. Pansy's invented a game for them to play.


"Alright, everyone!" Pansy called for attention. "I think it's time for a Halloween game."

"Parkinson," Draco sighed. "We're in our mid-twenties. We don't play games."

"I agree with Malfoy!" Harry said and then looked confused.

"Well, I think it's a great idea!" Hermione defended, moving her arm quickly to the side before seeing her martini splosh and then cradling it. After she was sure it wouldn't spill anymore, she added, "This party sucks. Things need to be livened a bit."

"Never thought I'd say this, but- thanks, Granger," Pansy nodded.

"You're welcome," Hermione blushed. Pansy shot glares at Draco.

"Alright," Draco sounded put out. "What is this game?"

"Trick or treat."

"So… we ask people for candy? And they feed us?" Ron asked, his face brightening.

"No." Pansy transfigured a large wheel out of a chair. "You spin this- it will have everyone who plays name on it. Whoever the needle lands on gets to pick trick or treat. The treat is always a kiss from the spinner, and the trick is some task of the spinners choosing. Spinners choose the task before spinning so as to be fair."

Draco eyed Pansy up and down. "Alright, Parkinson. I'm in."

"I think I'll sit this game out," Harry declined.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco hissed.

"No," he hissed back. "Fine. I'm in!" he called out. Harry had a big weakness for doing things he shouldn't when Malfoy got that tone. After Harry and Malfoy agreed, the rest of the party joined in- perhaps just to watch the sparks fly.

Harry downed his beer before grabbing another and heading over to sit next to Ron and Hermione. Once everyone was settled near the well, Pansy began.

"I'll go first, so you can all see how this works," she said. "So, my trick will be that you go outside and moon the first person who walks by!"

"Oh, how very clever, Parkinson," Draco rolled his eyes. This departmental holiday party at the Ministry was begging for some decent excitement. Pansy was clearly not the one to provide it.

Pansy huffed, but spun the wheel. "Travis!" she exclaimed once it settled.

Travis exclaimed, "Treat!" before walking up to Pansy and snogging her senseless to catcalls from various co-workers.

"Well, that was a fabulous beginning," Pansy said after she had recovered her breath. She cleared her throat. "Alright, Travis, your turn." He winked to her before giving his trick and spinning the wheel. Angelica, a much older and grandmotherly departmental secretary, took the treat, but Travis didn't seem as excited about it.

The game continued, with many ridiculous tricks and many more treats. As the night wore on, everyone learned, among other things, that mild Susan knew the words to several foul rap songs, that Jonathan did a killer Minister impersonation, that when drunk, Hermione could be easily persuaded to prank call just about anyone, and that Harry could fit fifty-five whizbees into his pants.

"You need to rethink the size of your undergarments, mate," Ron had told him. Harry had just shrugged.

Eventually, amidst laughter and alcohol, the inevitable happened. Draco spun Harry. His trick had been to compose a love ballad to the Minister, sign it, and stick it onto the main doors of the Ministry. Everyone paused in silence.

For some, this had been the whole reason for playing this game. They all remembered what had happened at last year's Christmas party when Draco had gotten horribly drunk and lap danced for Harry. The tension between the two had been escalating, and something like this game might just put it over the edge. Everyone noticed the looks they shot each other during meetings and around the office. No one mentioned any of it, but that was largely because of the hexes Draco had threatened them all with when he was hung-over after the party last year.

Suddenly, everyone spoke at once, giving Harry their opinion of what he should do. Harry's focus was narrowed. He was staring straight ahead, unmoving and statuesque.

"Just write the love ballad," Ron suggested. "It's _Malfoy_…"

"Oh please, Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes. "That trick is ridiculous. Just kiss him and get it over with, Harry!"

"Kiss him!" Cheryl and Angelica called. "With tongue!" Angelica added, much to everyone else's surprise.

"I agree with Ron," Neville interjected. "The love ballad's got to be better."

Harry threw an arm out to the side to silence them all. Everyone held their breath, wondering what he was going to do. "Anyone have any parchment?" he asked. Everyone started grumbling and turning to talk to their neighbour about the injustice and ridiculousness of it all.

While they were otherwise occupied, Harry took a few big strides to Draco. "Well?" he cocked his eyebrow.

Draco crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. "Well," he parroted. After a heavy pause, he added, "Scared, Potter?"

Harry quickly reached around the back of Draco's head and pulled him closer. "Never," Harry mumbled over Draco's lips before kissing him roughly. Draco wound his arms around Harry's back and pulled him closer as Harry deepened the kiss.

Someone gasped loudly and the room grew silent as they saw Harry had taken the treat after all.

Harry slowly pulled back, disentangling his hands from Draco's hair. "This wouldn't have been the way I would have chosen to come out."

"We were going to have to tell them we were dating eventually." Draco sneered, "Scared, Potter?" Harry responded by snogging Draco passionately again.

"Oh, my eyes!" Ron groaned.

Hermione's martini glass shattered as it hit the floor.


End file.
